


Stability

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie's not going to fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stability

Dana kept expecting her to fall apart. Natalie could see it in sideways glances and worried looks. She didn't, because she was an adult, and she could handle a breakup without falling apart. She just refused to tell anyone about the knot in her stomach and the faintly sick feeling whenever she looked at Jeremy. Certainly she wouldn't let them know about the sinking feeling when she got home – alone – and the simultaneous urge to cry or break things. Because adults didn't do things like that, adults were stable and…

Natalie wasn't sure she wanted to be an adult anymore.


End file.
